


Ink

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Soulmate AU - When you are thirteen, anything written on your skin momentarily appears on your soulmate’s skin.  But there’s a caveat, you BOTH have to be thirteen or older.  When Harvey turns 13 he writes on his hand and … nothing happens.  Cue 10 years later when a shaky ‘hi’ appears on his hand in the middle of studying for a test.[Harvey writing]





	Ink

On Harvey’s thirteenth birthday, just before he went down to dinner, he took a pen and wrote ‘hello’ on the palm of his hand and waited.  And waited.  And waited.

And then, like any ‘logical’ thirteen year old, Harvey resigned himself to the fact that (a) his soulmate was dead, or (b) that he just didn’t have a soulmate.

He never even considered there might be a third option.

Gradually, he forgot about it, got lost in baseball, girls (and boys), in college, in law school.

He excelled in law school, making it a mission to prove to everyone that he was the best.

And then his world flipped upside down.

* * *

It was 11:00 p.m. on a Wednesday night.  Harvey sat at a desk in the Harvard Law Library, desperately trying to get a bit more cramming in before a test the next day.  At 23, Harvey still didn’t actually believe that he was in law school and once he passed the Bar he already had a job waiting for him at the law office Jessica Pearson worked at.  He owed a lot to Jessica, the woman who helped get off his ass and get into law school.

Harvey groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking down at his books and blinking as he tried to get things to focus again.

If he hadn’t been looking at his hand, he would have missed it.

<Hi>

Harvey did a double take, reading the shakily written word before it disappeared.

[Hi]

Harvey wrote back, hardly daring to breathe.

<I’m Mike>

[Harvey]

<I just turned 13>

“Fuck,” Harvey whispered, staring at the words on his hand.  13? Ten years his junior. 

His life just got really complicated.

[I’m 23]

<Woah … Sorry?>

Harvey smiled a bit.  

[I will make do.]

And he would.  Harvey would have to wait at least five years - soulmate laws were lenient but if Harvey wanted to be a lawyer, he’d have to be careful.

<okay.  I gotta go sleep.  Goodnight Harvey! <3 >

Harvey smiled again as he watched the little heart appear on his hand.

[Goodnight Mike]

Harvey closed his book, packed up and went back to his apartment, thoroughly washing his hand before going to bed.

* * *

<Where do you live?>

[New York City]

<I live in New York too>

[In the city?]

<No, in a suburb>

[Okay. Thought maybe we could meet]

<Yeah, no. Grams is still weird about this>

[You told her?]

<Yeah, couldn’t avoid it>

[I can wait 5 years]

<me too>

* * *

<I hate school>

[Everyone does]

<is high school better?>

[Not really?]

<bummer.  College?>

[Yes.  More freedom]

<good>

* * *

[Do you have a cellphone?]

<no, don’t have the $>

[Washing all this off everyday?]

<we do talk a lot>

[We do]

<I like it>

[Me too]

* * *

They didn’t ‘talk’ everyday.  Harvey had a schedule and Mike had a schedule and, well, sometimes they forgot.

The knowledge that Harvey had a soulmate out there kept him fairly celibate.  For the most part.  He was a young adult in college - he had his own urges and admitted that sometimes there’d be a blowjob in a bathroom to take the edge off.

The teasing from his friends didn’t really help.  He tried not to let it bug him too much - he just had to make it a few more years and then he could actually see Mike.  His and Mike’s conversations had started to shift a bit as Mike got older - at fifteen, they definitely talked about different things than they did when Mike was thirteen.

“Deep in thought?”

Harvey glanced up from his beer and gave the waitress a small smile.  “Deep and meaningful,” he said.

“Well,” the waitress said, taking Harvey’s hand in hers and writing on his palm for a moment.  “If you ever want to meet up sometime to have a deep and meaningful conversation, let me know.”

Harvey glanced down at his palm, then chuckled softly when it was scribbled out.  He grinned and showed the waitress his hand.  “Sorry,” he said.

“You have a soulmate,” the waitress said.

Harvey shrugged.  “You didn’t ask,” he said. 

“Why aren’t they here?” the waitress asked.

“He’s a bit younger than me,” Harvey said, dropping a few bills on the table and scrubbing his hand clean as he left the restaurant.

[unexpected, sorry]

<I’m territorial>

[apparently.  I don’t mind]

<good>

* * *

“We’re registering on his eighteenth birthday.”  Harvey stared down at his hand and arm, both covered with writing.  “And I’m getting him a damn cellphone.”

“How old is he now?” Donna asked, passing him cleaning wipes.

“He just turned seventeen,” Harvey replied as he started to clean the ink off his skin, pausing to give Donna a small smile.  He’d met her his first day at work and knew instantly that she was someone he needed on his side; they’d become fast friends, sharing stories about their soulmates and random work gossip.

“And you still haven’t talked to him on the phone?” 

“No,” Harvey said.  “He can’t afford a phone.”

“You looked him up, right?  Got his last name and ran a search?” Donna asked.

“Of course he did.”  Jessica appeared next to Harvey’s cubicle.  “Learned everything he could about his soulmate, but is keeping it to himself for now.”

“Are you watching him, Harvey?” Donna teased.

“No,” Harvey said.  “I know a lot about Mike, but I’ve left a lot of it to mystery.”

“Like what he looks like,” Jessica said.

“You don’t know what he looks like?” Donna asked.

“And he doesn’t know what I look like,” Harvey added.  “We’re going to meet on his eighteenth birthday.”

“How romantic,” Donna said.

Harvey sighed and continued to wipe the ink off his skin, smiling when a little heart appeared in the palm of his hand.  He took a moment to return the sentiment with a heart of his own before glancing up at Donna and Jessica.

“So, what brings Jessica Pearson down to the bullpen after hours?” Harvey asked, trying to change the subject.

“Letting you know that as of Monday morning you will be sharing an office with Cranston,” Jessica said.  “You’re moving into the Junior Partner track.  Give it a year or so and you might actually be a Junior Partner.”

“Jessica,” Harvey said, standing.  “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say ‘thank you Jessica’, pack up your stuff so you can take it to your new office on Monday,” Jessica said.  “And then go celebrate.”

“Thank you, Jessica,” Harvey said solemnly.

“Now go get a drink and tell your soulmate the good new.”  Jessica gave Harvey a smile and a pat on the arm before leaving him alone with Donna.

“Think I can get you as my assistant?” Harvey asked as he found a box and started to pack his desk.  “Lure you away from being the receptionist?”

“The best damn receptionist,” Donna replied.  “And maybe.  But when you become Senior Partner, you take me with you.”

“Deal,” Harvey said.

“Go tell Mike about your promotion,” Donna said, giving Harvey a shove towards the door.

* * *

<How’s your new office?>

[Cramped]

<Can’t be that bad>

[Cranston smells funny]

<You’ll move to your own office soon>

[Think so?]

<Know so>

* * *

[Sure  I can’t get you a phone?]

<For my birthday>

[Taking you to register for your birthday]

<I know>

[I am trying to hard to be patient]

<Me too - hey, guess where I’m going to college?>

[?]

<Harvard - full scholarship>

Part of Harvey was so proud - a full scholarship to Harvard!  And part of Harvey wanted to cuff Mike to his bed the minute Mike turned eighteen and not let him go for a good long time.

[I’ll come up every weekend]

<you’d better>

[Swear]

The little heart that appeared next on the top of his hand made Harvey smile.  He sent a heart back of his own and sighed softly. 

Sometimes being patient sucked.

* * *

<My eighteenth birthday is coming up>

[Believe me, I know]

< :P >

<Can we meet for my birthday?>

[I was hoping to, yes]

<Good>

* * *

Harvey glanced at the brownstone in front of him and then at the slip of paper in his hand.  The night before Mike’s eighteenth birthday, an address flashed on the palm of his hand and Harvey’d rushed to write it down before it disappeared.

That morning he’d taken care in getting ready, trying to go for dressy yet casual, double checked to make sure he had the right time for their appointment to register their soulmate bond, and then set off.

Harvey took a few deep breaths and made his way up the steps, only hesitating for a second before ringing the bell.

The person who opened the door was definitely not Mike.

“Harvey?” the elderly woman said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harvey replied.

“I’m Edith Ross, Michael’s grandmother and guardian.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Harvey said.  He’d come prepared and presented Edith with a bouquet of lilies and orchids.

“You get points for not showing up here the second Michael turned sixteen,” Edith said.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Harvey said.

“Call me Grams, ma’am makes me feel old,” Edith said, stepping aside to let Harvey in.  “Michael is almost ready and will be down soon.”

Harvey smiled and nodded.  He was glad Mike’s birthday fell on a Saturday - he wanted to spend as much time with Mike as he could.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Edith said.  “Mike has told me some, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Harvey nodded again and chatted with Edith for a few minutes about his job at Pearson Hardman, explaining he was on the track to be a junior partner and potentially a senior partner.

“Grams!  Where’s my cargo jacket?”

The voice hit Harvey like a punch to the gut and he stopped paying attention to Edith and started looking around for the source of the voice.

“In your closet, Michael!” Edith called back, then turned her attention back to Harvey and smiled.  “Oh I know that look.”

Harvey shook himself a bit and tried to turn his attention back to Edith.  “I’m sorry, what?” he said.

“The look on your face when you hear your soulmate’s voice for the first time,” Edith said, smiling.  “I can’t wait to see Michael’s face.”

“I can’t wait to see Mike,” Harvey admitted.  “Sharing written messages just isn’t enough.”

“I imagine it was very hard,” Edith said. 

“Grams is Harvey here yet?  He was supposed to -”

Harvey stopped breathing for a moment when he caught sight of Mike coming into the living room.  Bright blue eyes, such stunning eyes, caught Harvey’s attention, followed by sandy brown hair that Harvey wanted to run his fingers through, slim shoulders and long legs and Harvey was gone.

“Michael,” Edith said, “Harvey’s here for you.”

“Harvey,” Mike whispered.

Harvey licked his lips and cleared his throat.  “Happy Birthday, Mike,” he said.

“Woah,” Mike whispered.  “H-hi.”

“Did you want your presents now or later?  I made us an appointment to register our bond this afternoon and I thought we could get lunch,” Harvey said.

“Um yeah,” Mike said.  “Grams, did you -”

“You two go on, have a day or two together,” Edith said.  “Mike, there’s an overnight bag by the front door and I don’t expect to see you until tomorrow.”

“Grams!” Mike said.

“I had a soulmate too, you know,” Edith said.  “I know what it’s like when you first meet your soulmate in person.  Go, have some time together, see you tomorrow.”

Harvey watched Mike press a kiss to his grandmother’s cheek before crossing the room and standing in front of Harvey.

“Hi,” Mike whispered.

“Hi,” Harvey replied quietly.  “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Mike said.  “Can I … can I hug you?”

“Yes,” Harvey breathed, smiling when Mike flung himself at Harvey and wrapped his arms around him.

“This is good,” Mike whispered, burrowing into Harvey’s embrace.  “Can I just stay like this forever?”

“Well, it might get smelly after a while,” Harvey said, tone teasing.  “And we’re blocking the door - your grandmother won’t be able to leave.”

“Go you two, before I change my mind!” Edith called from the kitchen where she’d gone to make herself some tea.

“Also, we’ll miss our registration appointment,” Harvey said.

“Registration appointment?” Mike asked.

“Registering our soulmate bond,” Harvey replied.

“Marking your territory.”  Mike snuggled against Harvey as they left the brownstone, Mike only stopping to grab his overnight bag before they headed out to waiting car.

“Maybe.”  Harvey took Mike’s bag and put it in the trunk of the car before opening the door so Mike could climb into the backseat.

“It’s okay, I want everyone to know you’re mine, too,” Mike said as he slid into the backseat of the car.

“We’re both possessive, good to know,” Harvey said as he climbed into the back of the car and pulled Mike close.

They chatted about inconsequential things as the car headed back into the city, headed for the soulmate bond registration office.  Harvey felt at ease, happier than he’d felt in a long time.  When the car came to a stop outside the registration office, Harvey climbed out and offered a hand to Mike to help him out.

“Gallant,” Mike said.

“I try,” Harvey said as the two of them wandered into the registration office.

Once inside, they were escorted back to a small room where they sat with a clerk.  First they had to prove they were soulmates, fairly easy to do with the assistance of a pen.  Once they had proved they were soulmates, Mike and Harvey each found themselves with a small stack of paperwork to fill out, all things to be filed with various agencies to make sure all are aware of their bond.

The final step in securing their bond was the tattoo.  Small and simple, Mike and Harvey got each other’s initials tattooed on the inside of their left ring finger.

“All nice and official,” Harvey said, lifting Mike’s left hand and pressing a kiss to his palm as they left the registration office.

“I’m glad,” Mike replied.  “Where to now?”

“My place,” Harvey said.  “I have presents to give you and I really just want some time alone with you.”

“Well, Grams said she didn’t want to see me until tomorrow night,” Mike said.  “If you’re okay with ordering in, we don’t have to leave your apartment again until tomorrow evening.”

“That,” Harvey said, pushing Mike against the car, “is a brilliant idea.”  He leaned in and pressed his lips to Mike’s in a sweet kiss, lingering for a few moments before breaking the kiss.

“Promise to do that again?” Mike asked as he fumbled for the handle on the car door.

“That and more,” Harvey said, pressing a few kisses to Mike’s cheekbone before reaching around and opening the back door of the car, chuckling when Mike practically fell into the car.

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?” Mike asked.

“Sure,” Harvey replied.

The ride back to Harvey’s apartment was spent in companionable silence, Mike snuggled against Harvey’s side.  Harvey gave the doorman a grin and a nod as he and Mike entered the apartment building and headed straight for the elevator.

“My apartment is a little sparse,” Harvey said as they rode the elevator up.  “I just moved in.”

“Yeah?” MIke said.  “Am I the first guest?”

“Aside from Donna and Jessica,” Harvey said.  “Yes.  Remember I told you I was on the partner track and then made junior partner?  I’ve been getting more and more billables and set enough aside for a downpayment on a penthouse here.”

“Swanky,” Mike replied.

“It’s kind of bare,” Harvey said as he let them into the apartment, turning on a couple of lights.

“As long as you have a TV, bed, shower, toilet and fridge,” Mike said.  “Oh and lube and condoms.  Then I’m good.”

“I have all of that except the condoms,” Harvey said as went to the fridge and got them each a bottle of water.  “I didn’t figure we needed them.  I got tested last week.”

“And I’ve never,” Mike said. 

“Exactly.”  Harvey passed Mike a bottle of water and went to sit on the couch.  “Did you want to open your presents?  Order in some lunch and dinner?”

“Yes,” Mike said, dropping down onto the couch next to Harvey.  “And yes and yes.  I’m partial to Italian.”

“For both lunch and dinner?”

“Pizza for lunch and pasta for dinner?” Mike suggested.

“Done,” Harvey said as he tugged his cell out of his pocket and started dialing.  “Trust me to order?”

“Yep!”

Harvey pressed a kiss to Mike’s cheek before calling his favorite local Italian restaurant to place an order for delivery, moving the gifts from the coffee table to Mike’s lap as he talked.  As he hung up, he turned a bit on the couch to watch Mike.

“You can open those now, if you want,” Harvey said.

Mike gave Harvey a bright smile before ripping into the first package, finding a top of the line smartphone nestled in the box.

“Dude,” Mike said as he began fiddling with the phone.

“You’re on my plan,” Harvey said.  “Unlimited texting and all that.”

“Score,” Mike replied, setting the phone aside and opening the other packages.

Harvey had valiantly tried, outside of the phone, to not go overboard.  A ‘future Harvard graduate’ shirt and some giftcards completed his purchases for Mike’s birthday.  As Mike set everything aside, Harvey reached over and slowly, so slowly, pulled Mike close.

“It’s different from just sharing words on skin,” Harvey whispered.  “You’re here.”

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed, snuggling against Harvey.  “It feels … “

“Complete.”  Harvey lifted Mike’s chin and kissed him sweetly.

“Complete,” Mike agreed, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s chin just as the doorbell rang.

“Food,” Harvey said, extricating himself from Mike’s grasp and heading to the door to pay for the food.  He set the pasta in the kitchen and brought the pizza, along with some napkin, into the living room.  He dropped down next to Mike and passed him a couple of slices of pizza.

“Food,” Mike said, taking a bite of pizza.  “Gonna need our strength.”

“I might have some plans,” Harvey said.

“Plans are good,” Mike said.  “Plans are very good.”

“I thought so,” Harvey said, giving Mike a wink before digging into his own lunch.

They somehow managed to keep their hands to themselves as they ate lunch; however, the moment they both finished their pizza, Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and hauled Mike into his lap.

“Handsy,” Mike said, snuggling into Harvey’s lap.

“You apparently don’t mind,” Harvey replied.

“Nope,” Mike said.  “But, can we take this to the bedroom? Might be more comfortable than a couch.”

“I did splurge for a California King.”  Harvey leaned in and pressed a few kisses to Mike’s jaw.

“Then yes, I demand we move this to the bedroom,” Mike said, wiggling out of Harvey’s grasp and climbing off the couch.

“Demand, huh?” Harvey said as he climbed off the couch and stood next to Mike.

“Yes, demand,” Mike replied.  “It’s my eighteenth birthday and I want sex with my soulmate in his big California King bed in his swanky penthouse apartment.”

“Well, I guess we can make that happen,” Harvey said, slipping his hand into Mike’s and leading the way through the apartment to the bedroom.  

“Happy birthday to me,” Mike said, practically skipping next to Harvey.

Harvey laughed as they reached the bedroom; Mike seemed to be filled with boundless energy and Harvey had the feeling his soulmate would always keep him on his toes.  Harvey released Mike’s hand as he turned on a light and started to turn down the bed.  When he turned back to Mike, he stopped - Mike had completely undressed and stood just near the foot of the bed.

“Mike,” Harvey whispered.

“Guess I’m a bit antsy,” Mike admitted with a shrug.  “Best catch up.”  He practically dove onto the bed, rolled onto his back, and grinned at Harvey as he began to stroke himself.

“Fuck.”  Harvey ran a hand through his hair and undressed quickly, tossing his clothes in the corner.

“That is the general idea,” Mike said, a bit breathless as he continued to stroke himself.

Harvey chuckled and climbed onto the bed, laying on his side next to Mike.  He wrapped his hand around Mike’s cock - forcing Mike to stop his own ministrations - and began to stroke Mike’s cock slowly, enjoying the feel of it underneath his hand.  

“Harvey.”  Mike whined and arched into Harvey’s touch.  “I’m not - I won’t last long.”

“We have all day and all night,” Harvey said.  “I’m just taking the edge off.”

Mike whimpered softly and, a few moments later, came all over Harvey’s hand.

“Told you I wasn’t going to last long,” Mike murmured.

“You’re young, you have a fast recovery time,” Harvey said.  “And we have all day.”

“And all night,” Mike added with a grin.  “So, can I … return the favor?”

“Please,” Harvey said as he rolled onto his back.  He felt Mike press himself to Harvey’s side, and then felt the first hesitant touch of Mike’s hand on his cock.  

“Harvey,” Mike whispered.

“Mike,” Harvey gasped, arching into Mike’s touch.  Having been practically celibate, Harvey had become intimately acquainted with his hand and to have someone else touching him … Harvey knew he wouldn’t last long either.

“I have wanted this for so long,” Mike said, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s chest.

“Me - me too,” Harvey gasped, and after a few more strokes from Mike’s hand, Harvey came.

“Kinda want a nap now,” Mike mumbled, tucking his head on Harvey’s shoulder.

“We’ll nap, eat some dinner, dessert,” Harvey said.

“Have actual sex, not just mutual handjobs,” Mike said, running fingers up and down Harvey’s chest.

“That, too,” Harvey agreed, curling an arm around Mike and holding him close.  “But it’s been an eventful day so far.  A nap would be good.”

Mike hummed and closed his eyes.  “Sex later, sleep now,” he mumbled.

Harvey watched Mike for a few minutes, only closing his eyes once he knew Mike was asleep.

“Happy birthday, Mike,” Harvey whispered just before he drifted off to sleep.

***

_ 10 Years Later _

“We’re going … to be late … for work … “  

“Don’t care,” Mike groaned as he continued to fuck Harvey into the mattress.  “It’s my birthday and I want to fuck my husband.”

“No … complaints from … me,” Harvey gasped, gripping Mike’s hips tight.

“Didn’t think so,” Mike replied, leaning into kiss Harvey and wrapping a hand around Harvey’s cock to stroke as he thrust.

“Mike,” Harvey groaned.  “Mike …”

Before long they were both coming and Mike collapsed on top of Harvey with a soft ‘oof’.

“Graceful,” Harvey mumbled, running a hand through Mike’s hair.

“That’s me,” Mike replied as he pressed a kiss to Harvey’s chin.  “We need to shower.”

“Mmmhmm,” Harvey hummed.  “I have a meeting with Jessica and the Senior Partners this afternoon.”

“I have a client meeting during your meeting,” Mike said.  “We could save time and shower together.”

“Now, you and I both know that’s a bad idea,” Harvey said, wiggling a bit as he felt Mike slip out.  “We wouldn’t be saving any time.”

“Fine,” Mike groaned as he rolled out of bed and stood.  “I’ll take the guest bath.”

Harvey climbed out of bed and pressed a kiss to Mike’s shoulder as he padded to the bathroom.  Ten years and they were still going strong; there had been a few fights, one that was almost a downright battle, but they’d survived and grown stronger.

While Mike had been at Harvard, and then Harvard Law, Harvey had made a name for himself at Pearson Hardman, now Pearson Specter.  Those years during Mike’s schooling had been hard on both of them.

“We’re still having dinner with Grams?” Harvey called as he stepped out of the shower and started to dry off.  He felt a familiar tingle on his left hand and glanced down.

<Yep! 8pm at the home>

Harvey shook his head as he watched the writing fade away.  He finished drying off, did his hair and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

“I remember when I could do whatever I wanted on my birthday,” Mike said as he joined Harvey in the bedroom and grabbed a suit from the closet.

“Those days are long gone,” Harvey said as he picked his suit and got dressed.

“At least we still have dinner,” Mike said as he also got dressed.  “Grams is doing well at the assisted living center.”

“Of course she is,” Harvey said.  “She’s getting the best care in the city.”  He tied his tie and added a pocket square to his jacket.

“Thank you for that, again,” Mike said, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek before tying his tie.

“Anything for you,” Harvey said.  “And her.”

“So gallant,” Mike said, tugging his shoes on.  “Come on, we really need to go.”

“You didn’t care earlier,” Harvey said as he slipped his shoes on and led the way from the bedroom to the kitchen to fix each of them a travel mug of coffee.

“Happy anniversary, by the way,” Mike whispered.  “Fifteen years ago, we found each other.”

“Happy anniversary,” Harvey said, passing Mike a travel mug before kissing him sweetly.  “Lunch plans?”

“I think Donna and Rachel want to take me out for lunch,” Mike said as he went to go get his briefcase.

Harvey grabbed his briefcase as well and the two of them met at the front door.  “Maybe I’ll join you guys,” he said.

“I don’t think Donna and Rachel will mind,” Mike said.  “I know I don’t.”

“Good thing,” Harvey replied.  “Would hate to think you didn’t want me around.”

“Perish the thought,” Mike said, giving Harvey’s ass a playful smack as pushed past Harvey and stepped into the hall.

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” Harvey said, closing the door behind them.

“I always finish what I start,” Mike called as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

Harvey hummed and smiled- fifteen years as soulmates and he was still just as in love with Mike as he had been when they’d finally met.  His smile widened as he thought about the weekend getaway to the Hamptons he’d planned … and the platinum ring hidden in Mike’s briefcase.

Once they were at work and in their separate offices for the day, Harvey reached for a pen.

[Check your briefcase]

<I love you - we had the same idea>

Harvey checked his own briefcase and smiled when he found the small box with a simple platinum band resting inside.

[I love you too]

<Stop being sappy and get to work>

[<3 ]


End file.
